Bad Moon Rising
by BookFanForever
Summary: What if Stiles had a twin? Their relationship has always been strong. The only humans in the pack. The detective duo. The ones who always seemed right when something bad was about to happen. But will their relationship stay strong when Stiles is possessed by the nogitsune? Or will it tear them apart?
1. Anchors Part 1

**Hey guys so I deleted my story Chaos as I had more ideas plus I wasn't liking where it was going. This is going to be similar but with more twists. I hope you enjoy. Also yay Teen Wolf is back! I want Stiles to be okay and to be back with Malia I know I'm not the only Stalia fan out there lol.**

Night had fallen over Beacon Hills as a young teenage girl at the age of 16 tossed and turned in her bed. The only light visible in the room was from the moon as it shone through her bedroom window. She had pale skin, black hair bangs falling over her closed eyelids, and even though you couldn't see them her eyes were brown. Her name was Mackenzie Stilinski. Or Kenzie as she preferred.

Kenzie was currently having a nightmare. She seemed to be getting them a lot lately. But the scary thing was, these nightmares weren't her own. They belonged to her brother Stiles.

There were myths about twins. You were able to feel when the other was in pain or sick. Or when they were sad. They felt that. They had this twin sense when the other needed help. But never before had either of them been able to see into each other's dreams.

How did she know it was his dream? Because it was like she was following him throughout the entire thing. Walking behind him. In the same room off to the side. He couldn't see her. He had no clue she was there. She always tried talking to him. Trying to see if she could wake him up but he could never hear her. Instead, she was forced to watch until something awful usually happened. Either when he woke up or when she did. Usually it was him waking up first.

As Kenzie watched the scenery change, she saw that Stiles was standing in the middle of the woods at night. He resembled his twin a great deal. Same dark hair and pale face. Matching eyes. The only difference was the few moles that were on his face and she wore glasses. He was taller and 10 minutes older. And he definitely liked to play the over protective big brother role.

As she moved closer, she saw he was standing in front of the Nemeton. He looked like he was ready to break down. He covered his ears trying to block out whatever he was hearing.

"This is just a dream Stiles. Wake up. Wake up Stiles! Wake up!" He shouted.

Kenzie covered her ears as a loud ear piercing noise echoed throughout the woods. She saw Stiles fading to black and the images disappearing before her. She let out a scream as she bolted up in bed. She was breathing heavily as cold sweat trickled down her face. She fumbled for her black glasses [think of those plastic nerd glasses] on the nightstand squinting to see through the darkness. She was practically blind without them. Once they were over her eyes, she heard her brother let out a petrified scream. She bolted out of bed and ran across the room to find their dad had beat her to him. The Sheriff was holding a petrified Stiles who was flailing his limbs wildly. The Sheriff was trying to comfort him and trying to keep him from hurting himself as he wasn't sure if Stiles knew he was awake yet or not.

When she noticed their dad wasn't having much luck, she approached Stiles' bed and sat down on the other side of him. "Stiles it's okay. You're okay. You're here with dad and me. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Hear that kiddo?" The sheriff asked. "We're here and you're safe."

Stiles stopped screaming and trying to escape his dad's tight grip. After a few moments they managed to calm him down and Kenzie turned towards their dad. "Can you give us a moment dad? I think I can handle it from here."

The sheriff nodded. "Let me know if you need anything." He then stood up and left the room.

"You okay?" She asked once he was gone.

"Aside from living in fear every night from my own dreams yeah I'm doing great." Stiles said not meaning to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of your nightmares. And not just from the fact that they wake me up."

Stiles glanced at his twin with a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been doing a little research on twins. Seeing if anything came up on what I was experiencing but I've got nothing." She explained. "You know how we can feel when the other is upset or sad. Even if they are hurt? Like a part of us feels that pain."

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

Kenzie took a deep breath. "I can see into your dreams. Not the good ones mind you. Mostly the nightmares. I saw that you were at the Nemeton. I followed you through it."

"H-How long as this been going on?" Stiles asked clearly in shock.

"A couple weeks. I didn't tell you because I was worried I was losing my mind. I mean, it doesn't make sense I can see into another person's dreams. Even if it is my twin's."

"You're not the only one who's worried they're losing their mind." Stiles admitted. "I'm having dreams within dreams. Sometimes I can't even tell if I'm awake. I literally have to scream myself awake and sometimes that doesn't work."

"We need to talk to Scott and Deaton. Find out what the Hell is going on. Whatever this is, this isn't normal." She told him.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. Just...just don't tell dad anything yet."

"I won't. He's just learning about the supernatural. No need to worry him unless absolutely necessary. But for now, I think we need some sleep." Kenzie suggested.

"I doubt that'll happen. I'm not going back to sleep." Stiles told her.

Kenzie jumped to her feet and she popped Star Wars into the dvd player before sitting back down on his bed stealing his pillow. "Then I guess we're watching Star Wars until morning."

"Hey! You know the rules, no stealing my pillow." He snatched it back and tossed her the spare. "And you don't have to stay awake with me."

Kenzie chuckled when he took the pillow from her. "I know I don't. I want to. What are twins for?"

Stiles gave her a smile before they got comfy and focused their attention on the tv. Star Wars marathon all night it was. Not that either of them were complaining.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Anchors Part 2

After a long night, the alarm rang on Stiles' nightstand. It was 6am. Mackenzie had fallen asleep sometime during the night without meaning too. She was currently hanging off one side of the bed heading resting at the bottom snoring lightly. Stiles smirked at her before throwing his pillow at her face. She bolted up in a sitting position arms flailing out in front of her as if to ward off her attacker. "Huh? What? What's going on?" She asked.

Stiles snickered. "It's time to get ready for school. You fell asleep during Empire Strikes Back." He informed her.

Mackenzie frowned when she heard that she had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry. I meant to stay awake with you. I made it through the first movie and half of the second."

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up to stretch. "Feeling any better?"

"Aside from being exhausted yeah I guess." Stiles said as he made his way into his bathroom.

Mackenzie walked across the hall to her own bedroom to get ready for school. She came out half an hour later dressed and ready to go. She stood in her brother's doorway back pack strapped to her shoulder and saw that he was staring at a book almost like he couldn't make out the words. "Stiles?" She asked entering the room.

"Yeah?" He asked as if nothing happened.

Before she could get a chance to answer their dad beat her to it. "You alright? You ready for school?" His attention was focused on Stiles a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm good." Stiles tried to assure his dad. But his dad gave him the I don't believe you look. "Dad seriously I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"He'll be fine Dad. I'll be at school with him. I'll let you know if something happens." Mackenzie assured him.

"You better. Keep an eye on your brother okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"What's that?" Stiles asked noticing the box in his dad's hands.

"Files from the office." He answered.

"It says sheriff's station do not remove." Mackenzie pointed out.

"Well yeah unless you're the Sheriff." He reminded her with a smile. "Get your butts to school alright?"

They nodded grabbing their bags and heading out to his jeep. The ride to school was quiet. Mackenzie kept her attention focused on her brother. Out of the corner of his eye he caught her staring and a look of annoyance appeared on his face.

"Would you stop that?" He asked.

"Stop what?" She replied.

"Stop staring at me like I've gone crazy. I'm fine. Just like I told dad."

"You are not fine and neither am I." She said firmly. "You couldn't read this morning could you?"

"How did you know that?"

"You were holding a book and looking at it like the words on the cover were in a foreign language."

Stiles sighed as he pulled into the school parking lot and parked the jeep. "No I couldn't. It's been happening ever since the nightmares."

Before Mackenzie had a chance to respond, she saw Scott through the windshield. It looked like he was running from something.

"Stiles look." Mackenzie pointed out as she scrambled out of the jeep after her friend.

Stiles was right behind her and they quickly caught up to a terrified looking Scott. "Hey. You alright?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded. "You don't look alright Scott."

"I'm okay." Scott lied.

"You're a terrible liar." Mackenzie said. "It's happening to you too. You're seeing things aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Scott asked.

"Because it's happening to all of you?" Lydia said as she and Allison joined them. The pack walked into the school with Lydia in the lead. "Well well, look who's no longer the crazy one."

"We are not crazy." Allison told her.

"Hallucinating. Sleep paralysis. Seeing into someone's nightmares. Yeah you guys are fine." Lydia said sarcastically.

"We did die and come back to life." Scott reminded them. "That's gotta have some side effects right?"

"Uh you guys did I didn't." Mackenzie said. "Why am I affected by this?"

"You were connected to Stiles when he went under. And he's your twin. Could be something to do with it." Lydia said.

The bell rang signaling class was about to start. "Keep an eye on each other okay?" Stiles said. "And Lydia stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" Lydia asked innocently.

* * *

"Morning everyone." Their new teacher said. "My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought home a friend for that matter." There was a noise in the back and everyone turned to see a girl had banged her head on her desk out of embarrassment. Mackenzie felt sorry for her. "Either way, there she is." He pointed out. Kira looked up and gave an embarrassed smile and she and Scott made eye contact. Mackenzie noticed and smirked.

* * *

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott told the twins after class as they went to their lockers.

"Scott we hit a reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance normal doesn't exist anymore." Mackenzie said as her brother fought with the lock on his locker. "By the way I saw that in class."

"Saw what?" Scott asked. He then focused his attention on Kira when she came out arguing with her dad completely ignoring his friend.

"Yo earth to Scott?" She said bringing back his attention to her. "I saw that. And what is with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Stiles looked up and started panicking. "They're starting to glow."

"Like right now?" He asked.

"Yes right now. Stop it!" Stiles said looking around making sure no one was looking.

"I can't control it." Scott told them covering his eyes.

"Okay keep your head down. Look down. Mackenzie help me get him away from everyone." Stiles said.

She nodded and they managed to get him into a spare classroom. Once inside, Scott started acting berserk. He removed his coat and started growling low and dangerous.

"Scott it's okay." Mackenzie told him.

"No get away from me!" Scott yelled. "I don't know what's gonna happen get back!"

"Let us help you." Stiles said.

"We're not afraid." Mackenzie added moving closer.

Scott let out a growl and lashed out at her. His claws took a gash out of her shoulder and she let out a gasp of pain falling to her knees.

"Mackenzie!" Stiles shouted as he rushed to her side.

Blood was soaking through her shirt and she was wincing in pain trying to apply pressure to the wound with her hand.

"Scott stop! It's us!" Mackenzie shouted.

Scott dug his claws in his palms causing them to bleed. He howled in pain falling to his knees as he changed back. "Pain makes you human." He then noticed that he hurt his friend and a look of guilt appeared on his face. "Mackenzie I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Really." She assured him.

"Scott this isn't just in our heads. This is real." Stiles told him. "It's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares I'm having these dreams where I literally have to scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm even actually waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know you can tell if you're dreaming." Stiles said. "You can't read in dreams. More and more the last few days I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order."

"Like even now?" Scott asked.

"This morning. And with the locker too." Mackenzie said turning to look at her brother. "You were fighting to open it."

Stiles got to his feet and looked at the board and all the posters on the wall none of it making sense. "I can't read a thing."

 **Let me know what you think. Things are about to get intense. Reviews help motivate me. And be prepared to be introduced to a supernatural creature we haven't been introduced to. Yes it'll be the OC :)**


	3. Anchors Part 3

"Scott stop apologizing I'm fine." Mackenzie said clearly annoyed as they walked into school the next day. "I got it cleaned up. All good."

"Stiles called me and said you were covered in blood when you got home." Scott told her. "And that you refused to go to the hospital."

Mackenzie turned to her twin annoyed that he called him without telling her. "Why would you worry him over something like that?"

"I was panicking okay! You were bleeding and probably need stitches!" Stiles said flailing his arms to make a point.

"Let me see." Scott pleaded. That guilty look on his face.

Scott looked like a puppy. Mackenzie hated when he pulled those damn puppy eyes on her. She sighed in defeat pulling down the shoulder of her top revealing the dressing she had put on. He pulled it back slightly to see claw marks. She was no longer bleeding but they looked pretty deep. "You need stitches." Scott told her.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "I don't need stitches. Stop worrying so much." With that said she taped the dressing back on her shoulder and straightened out her top before walking to class.

"That was weird." Scott said shocked by the tone in her voice.

"Kind of reminded me of your first temper as a wolf." Stiles said.

Both of them exchanged panicked looks. "You don't think?" Scott asked.

"Of course not. You didn't bite her. It was a scratch." Stiles tried to assure him.

"Right. Just a scratch." Scott said. The bell rang signaling they were late for class. "Come on. Don't want to keep Coach waiting."

Stiles nodded and followed him to class where Mackenzie was already in her seat. Stiles sat beside her and Scott sat on the other side of Stiles. As everyone paid attention to Coach's economics lesson, Mackenzie started to zone out. She saw Stiles standing in a classroom in Coach's class to be exact. Everyone seemed to be doing sign language.

"What the Hell?" Mackenzie asked.

Stiles tried to run out of the room. He was in a state of panic. He fell to his knees by the door and it looked like he was about to have a full blown panic attack. Mackenzie felt helpless yet again. She couldn't do a damn thing when she was in one of his nightmares. All of a sudden, she was brought out of the dream by the sound of a whistle.

"Earth to the Stilinski twins!" Coach shouted.

Both Stiles and Mackenzie exchanged looks of confusion before turning their attention back to Coach. "Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"I asked you both a question." Coach said clearly annoyed.

"Uh sorry Coach." Stiles apologized. "What was it?"

"It was were you two paying attention?" Coach shouted.

"We are now." Mackenzie told him. She still had no clue what the Hell just happened. She wasn't even sleeping this time. Was she?

"Stop reminding me why I drink...every night." Coach said turning back to the board.

Stiles and Mackenzie saw Scott staring at them both. "I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second."

"Yeah well I'm not okay. You were having a nightmare weren't you?" Mackenzie asked.

"But he wasn't asleep." Scott said looking concerned.

"What?" Stiles asked as he looked down at his notebook and panicked. Written page after page were the words wake up.

* * *

It was lunch and the pack had decided to eat outside. They were desperately trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with them but so far no luck.

"Okay so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison said.

"Not to mention seeing into another person's nightmares. Even if it is their twin." Mackenzie added.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Issac said.

"Ha, can you at least try to be helpful? Please?" Stiles asked clearly annoyed.

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer." Issac reminded him. "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey dude, are you still milking that?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah maybe I am still milking that." Issac said.

Mackenzie could tell a fight was about to break out so she jumped in. "Okay if you two don't learn to get along I'm locking you both in a closet until you do."

"Not a very smart choice since I'm a claustrophobic werewolf." Isaac said. "But sure, lock me in with your brother and see what happens."

"You know what?" Stiles asked getting ready to stand up but Scott pushed him back down.

Just then Kira walked up to them giving a friendly smile. "Hi." Everyone turned to look at her with a confused expression on their faces. "I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means in between state. The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Kira." Scott answered. "She's in our history class."

They both exchanged smiles. Before Lydia spoke up again. "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either I guess." Kira said taking a seat. "But all that stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of wrathful deities." Mackenzie said. "Can you be a little more specific on what those are?"

"Demons." Kira said.

"Demons." Stiles said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"Hold on." Allison jumped in. "If there are different progressive states then what's the last one?"

"Death." Kira answered. "You die."

They all exchanged looks of concern.

* * *

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Deaton said.

After school and after what they had learned from Kira, Scott, Stiles, and Mackenzie decided to pay a visit to the vet. He seemed to know a lot about supernatural stuff. Maybe he would have an answer.

"Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language I actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked. "The placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked.

"I know a little." Deaton said with a smile. "Let me give it a shot."

"Okay the first one was like this." Stiles held up a finger and spun another finger around the top with his other hand.

"That's when." Deaton said.

"Then there's this twice." Stiles said as he held both hands out in front of him and moved one hand away.

"That's door." Deaton answered.

"I uh, I can't remember the last one." Stiles said turning to Mackenzie.

"I can." She said as she moved her thumb away from her mouth. "That was in between them."

"That's it?" Deaton asked and the twins nodded. "When is a door not a door?"

"When it's ajar." Scott answered.

"You're kidding me." Stiles asked in disbelief. "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily." Deaton explained. "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super consciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked. "The door's still open?"

"Ajar." Deaton said.

"A door into our minds?" Stiles said with fear in his voice.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton reminded them.

"But I didn't go under." Mackenzie said. "Why is this affecting me? Why am I seeing everything Stiles sees?"

"You were connected to him. And he's your twin." Deaton told her. "Twins can have amazing abilities."

"So what do we do about it?" Scott asked.

"Well that's difficult to answer." Deaton said honestly.

"Don't give us that look." Mackenzie told him. "I hate that look."

"What look?" He asked.

"The look that says I know exactly what's wrong with you but have no clue how to fix it." Stiles answered.

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good." Deaton told them. "You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

 **Another chapter done. Let me know what you think. I'm trying really hard to make it to where Mackenzie actually fits and isn't horribly god modded or a Mary Sue. I hope I'm doing an okay job with the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Anchors Part 4

When they walked out of the animal clinic, they were shocked to find Sheriff Stilinski waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help." He said. Then he turned towards Scott. "Actually your help."

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident." The Sheriff explained. "One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"Okay but what if you're right?" Mackenzie asked. "I mean what if it was a werewolf?"

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." He said.

* * *

The next day, Scott, Stiles, and Mackenzie went with Sheriff Stilinski to Mr. Tate's house in hopes of helping Scott find something to help get a lock on Malia's scent. While the Sheriff distracted Mr. Tate, they entered the house. Mackenzie smacked Stiles on the arm for squeaking the door. She in turn, got a smack back. Next thing Scott knew, the twins were in a slap fight smacking each other on the hands.

"Guys." He whispered.

"He started it." Mackenzie whispered back and she followed him into Malia's bedroom.

Scott began sniffing around as the twins went through her things.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "All I'm getting is some animal smell."

"What kind of animal?" Mackenzie asked.

Just then they heard low growling. "Dog." Scott said freezing in place.

The twins spun around and saw a dog growling showing teeth and all in the doorway. One wrong move and they were dog food.

"Hi puppy." Scott said.

"Get rid of it." Stiles told him.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes you." Mackenzie said firmly. "Growl back, glow your eyes at it, something. Be the freaking alpha."

"I can't. I don't have control." He reminded them.

"Okay buddy you're gonna have to try something." Stiles said.

"Nice doggy." Scott said as he slowly started approaching it.

Not a wise move. The dog started barking almost daring them to move any closer. Mackenzie jumped behind her brother.

"Apollo shut up!" Mr. Tate shouted from downstairs. "Shut the Hell up!"

The dog whined before leaving the room. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to searching the room. Stiles handed Scott a book before glancing at him. "Anything?"

Scott shook his head. "All I'm getting is that dog."

"That could be useful." Mackenzie said nodding towards a picture on the desk of Malia and possibly her sister.

Stiles nodded and snapped a pic of it with his phone.

* * *

They met the Sheriff outside and Scott spoke up. "I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago I might have been able to do it."

"It's okay." The Sheriff assured him. "It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying alright. See you at home." He told his kids as he got into the sheriff's car and drove off.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked the twins.

"Yeah I just think this is one he felt he could have figured out right now." Stiles said.

"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked.

"Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles explained.

"What do you mean still Sheriff?" Scott asked.

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know. What have you been keeping from me Stiles?" Mackenzie demanded.

Stiles frowned, he knew he was about to get chewed out for keeping a secret like this. "Scott's dad is back in town. I overheard on the phone. He's trying to get dad fired."

"What?!" Scott and Mackenzie shouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mackenzie asked.

"I didn't want to worry you over this. I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to look after you and keep you from worrying about something that may or may not even happen."

"Yeah well I'm gonna have a talk with my dad." Scott said clearly angry at the moment. Not at the twins. He couldn't believe his dad would do something like this.

* * *

After dropping Scott off Stiles had been trying to get his sister to talk to him. He followed her into the house and upstairs. "Come on it's not like it's my fault."

"You didn't tell me. We tell each other everything." She said turning to face him once she reached her room.

"I didn't think this was something I needed to worry you about. I'm sorry okay."

"Stiles I'm used to worrying. Every single day we're running for our lives. And now we have a freaking door open in our minds. And we can't do a thing about it because we're human. We're not like the others. We can't even use a weapon like Allison. And we can't even save our dad's job. I need to be alone for a while." She said before turning to walk into her room.

"Mackenzie." Stiles said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her.

She spun around to face him and Stiles jumped back in shock. Her eyes weren't brown. They were glowing green. A bright green. "Stiles? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes. They're glowing." He said.

"What?" She quickly rushed into her room and looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was her reflection. But her eyes were not her own. "What the Hell?"

 **Ooh what is she? Lol find out soon. No one not even the pack will know right away. Reviews keep me going.**


End file.
